


Not expected

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: Tommy wanted to hang out with his best friend Tubbo but ends up in bed with him-hey hey thanks for the support even though my bad grammar😭🙏
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Not expected

**Author's Note:**

> like always.  
> Not problematic? No problem just don’t read It. No one forces you to so bye 😽

Tommy was over at Tubbos house for the day. 

_This time notstreaming or anything_.

He wanted to hang out and watching movies and stuff but things came different and both boys never expected this to happen.

-

Tubbo was pressed in the mattress of his bed with Tommy on top of him kissing him passionately, hands intertwined. 

Both pulling away panting and a string of saliva still contenting their lips.

“Fuck, Toby..” Tommy lifted Tubbos shirt. The boy beneath him flinching a little.

“W-“ The elder was cut off by the other placing kisses and marks all over his chest. Tubbo let out small moans and moved around quite much. 

“t-tommy..” Tubbo whined not knowing if he wanted more or to stop. When It comes to sexual affection he was always very sensitive and whinny. 

_ Tommy loved it _ .

The blond starts to undress his sweatpants and underwear in one shift, Tubbo undressed his underwear since Tommy already did the rest.

“you don’t need lube or shit, do you?” The blond asked not wanting his  friend s first time to be bad.

“No, I don’t think I do. Just do It.” Tubbo simply answered. 

Tommy slowly pressed the head in, groaning at the tight heat of his hole. Tubbo bit his lips holding back tears. 

Tommy was fully in and started moving slow so Tubbo would get use to it as fast as possible and after 2 minutes he speeded his movements and grabs his hips so hard that it will hopefully leave bruises. 

—

Loud and long moans where heard from the brunette and he tries his best to keep quiet but he just can’t. 

It felt so good when Tommy slapped him when he was too loud or when he slightly chokes him here and then. 

Both boys wheres too distracted by having sex, that they forgot Tubbos parents are back home and would probably hear everything.

Tubbo was close to his orgasm and his stomach started twisting as he came with a cry of the others name. Tommy came after, filling Tubbo up and watching as when he pulled out, his sticky cum dripping out Tubbos hole. 

_ It looks hot . _

—

They both dressed and started to think of an excuse for Tubbos poor parents, who had to witness their sex session.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was readable and I apologise for that my works are always so short but I try my best to keep it as long as possible 🥲


End file.
